Avengers: Next Generation
by Fanofmarvel
Summary: Hey this is my first Fanfiction, I hope you like it. If you have any ideas or anything please comment, I will read and listen to every single one. This is a story about The Avengers Kids. I have created a few of my one characters but I have also kept a few of original characters. Hope you enjoy it!
1. The Beginning

The Avengers: Next Generation

A long time ago, when there were all kind of evil threats around the world, there were only one group of people who could save us. The Avengers. Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, The Hulk, Thor and Captain America. They saved us from all villains. Gods, Monsters, Aliens, Crazy villains in costumes. The world found peace. So everyone moved on. Iron Man took care of his company and got a family, Captain America and Black Widow fell in love and got two kids, Thor took his girl from earth to Asgard and got a family there, Hawkeye went home to his family and even The Hulk got a family.

But two years ago there came new threats. And The Avengers came to our rescue once again. And they stopped these threats to, but this time they had to pay the ultimate price, each and everyone of our beloved Avengers died saving us. And soon there will be new threats coming and all we have left is their children.

This day started as any other day for Andrew. He went to school met up with his friends and got in fights. Even if he is one of the smartest people in the world he wasn't this geeky nerd that got bullied in school, he always stood up for him self and for others, even if he wasn't very strong. He went to the Midtown high school, just as the legendary Peter Parker once did before he died protecting this world. His best friends were Billy and Isaac. They always got his back. They didn't just care about that his father was the invincible Iron Man, they really were his friends for him.

Billy: So Andrew, You gonna hang with us to the gym later? If you're gonna get in fights everyday you gotta start work out more, or you gonna get your ass kicked one day, and who,s gonna save the school then? haha

Andrew: Haha, sorry cant today I gotta go down to the lab today, maybe tomorrow guys.

Isaac: The lab again? what the hell are you working on in there? You've been there 5 days in a row now.

Andrew: I know sorry but I promise to show you when its done, Its really cool I promise, but i gotta go now see you guys tomorrow.

Andrew got in to his little lab in a old abandoned warehouse, and there it was, his project, the Iron man suit.

The very same day also in New York.

Jake and Sarah had just finished training, since their parents died they've trained everyday with each other. they lived their parents friend Sam Wilson. Even if they were both in good shape and looked good they didn't have so much friends, Jake has swore to be as good a warrior as his father was, thats all his focus is on, and one day he will earn his fathers shield. Sarah wants to take over her mothers role. and because she also got a bit of his fathers super serum in her she can be better. at least thats what she hopes.

They sat down and ate breakfast while they watched the news. The news were talking about a hostage situation that took happened at this very moment.

Jake: Hey we should get down there we can stop them.

Sarah: Yeah we could take them easily.

Sam: No! You are not going to do anything, let the police handle that.

Sarah: But why? we could totally stop the...

Sam: Enough! I said no then its a no! you're not ready. Now Im going to work now. go to school and be good okay? don't think about that its going to be over any second now, bye loveyaa.

Jake: Are you thinking what Im thinking?

Sarah: I think so, lets go.

In new Mexico the same day

Torunn sits in the car with her mom

Torunn: its not fair that we have to leave again

Jane: Well thats what happens when you destroy a whole house.

Torunn: It was an accident! And I apologized.

Jane: I know it was an accident, It has been it for the last five times now, You gotta learn how to control you're powers before you chase bad guys.

Torunn: I know.. but its so freaking hard, I don't understand how dad did it so easy.

Jane: well he had trained for a few hundred years with your grandpa so.

Torunn: yeah i guess...I miss dad

Jane: so do I honey, so do I.

Suddenly two big black cars drives beside their car on each side, and they get hit from the back, then the two other cars drives in to their car, Torunn and her mother pulls over and steps out of the car. Then ten men in suits and sunglasses steps out and are pointing guns at Torunn.

Torunn: So this is how its gonna go? (She smiles and takes out her sword)

The same day in Africa

Mark is running from three men with guns, big guns. He's scared, not of them trying to shoot him, but of his ugly side showing up. Then suddenly someone pulls him in a corner

Mark: what the hell are you doing?

Girl: Saving your ass, come with me.

Mark doesn't know if he should trust her. but right now he doesn't have any choice.

They hide in a little hole in the ground. the men runs by.

Mark: thanks, but why did you help me?

Girl: I know who you are, and I don't think you want to turn green today so.

Mark: well thanks again. Whats your name?

Girl: Im Catherine, but call me Cath. (Then she smiles at him)

Mark: Well Hello Cath. (He smiles back at her)

Cath: I think we can go up now.

Mark: Yeah you're probably right.

They go up and more people start shooting at them, Mark covers Cath and he gets shit in the leg. He starts to get mat but his trying to fight against it. His eyes turns green, Its to late now.

The same day in farm somewhere

Ashley and Francis were out in the woods hunting, Since their dad taught them how to use a bow and arrow they were the two of the family who always had to hunt, Their little brother Nathaniel never wanted to learn how to use bow and arrows. they caught some animals and brought them back to the farm.

Laura: Hey kids, how did it go?

Francis: well see for your self.

Laura: Wow, thats a lot, you're really getting good at this

Ashley: Yeah, we competed who catches most and I won.

Francis: Because you shot the one I was going to shoot before me

Ashley: Thats because Im better than you

Laura: Okay, thats enough.

Suddenly they saw a woman running towards their house and she looked scared.

Woman: Please help me, please!

Laura: Whats happened?

Woman: Their shooting people!

Francis: who? who's shooting people?

Woman: I don't know who they are but there's a lot of them and they look like military, They just showed up and started shooting people, we had a party and know almost everybody is dead, please help!

Ashley: Don't worry, we got this

Laura: promise to be careful

Francis and ashley: We Promise!

Francis and Ashley took their bows and started running.


	2. Our New Heroes

Avengers: Next Generation

These two first chapters have been separately with each character but chapter three will start bringing them together so don't worry.

In New York

Andrew was about to finish the last things on the suit. Finally, finally I can fight crime like my father he thought to himself.

Jarvis: Sir, do you really think it's a good idea to do this, I mean, look what happened to your father.

Andrew: I know it's dangerous but I have to do this, new threats will be coming and I am the only one who can stop them now, It's my responsibility.

Jarvis: Well, you got the same stubbornness as your father that I can say sir.

Andrew: Haha, he always said that one day I will achieve greatness, I think this was what he meant. Thats was why he always took me down to lab with him to help him build things.

Jarvis: He wanted you to have a normal life, in a normal school with friends.

Andrew: I know but it just feels like...

His phone started ringing. Andrew answered and were just quiet for five minutes.

Jarvis: Sir, what is that?

Andrew: I hacked the police radio so every time they contact each other my phone rings and I can listen to them. There's a bank robbery, I guess it's time for a test run in the suit

Jarvis: Sir, the suit haven't even been tested yet..

Andrew: I don't have time for that.

Andrew got in the suit and flew through the roof

Andrew: I'l fix that later...

He had a little problems flying at first but learned pretty fast.

Andrew: Wooooaaah, this is awesome! I understand why dad always flew these things.

Andrew got down to the bank, he had a little problem landing but it went pretty well.

Andrew: Wow this wasn't a small robbery.

Jarvis: It is thirty bank robbers in the building and two outside pointing their guns at you.

They started shooting at andrew but the bullets just bounced of.

Andrew laughed and started to go towards the robbers punching them both in the face.

they fell to the ground and Andrew walked in to the bank.

All the robbers started shooting at Andrew but it had no effect. Andrew shot every robber in the knee without even moving.

Andrew: That was easy.

One robber hid and shot Andrew with and explosive bullet, Andrew flew into a poll

Andrew: Ouch, you're gonna pay for that.

Andrew flew against the robber, grabbed him and threw him into a wall.

Jarvis: Sir, its seems like the building is about to collapse.

Andrew: What? There are innocent people in here, Jarvis what can I do to hold up the roof at least until everyones out?

Jarvis: You have to push up the pillar you crashed into, but sir I don't think the suit is ready for that yet

Andrew: It doesn't matter I have to do it.

Andrew flew to poll and pushed it as much as he could

Andrew: Everyone leave the building, Its gonna collapse, Please get out now!

Andrew: Jarvis more power!

Jarvis: The suit doesn't have much power left

Andrew: Ahhhhhh get out now!

Everyone ran out even the robbers

Jarvis: Sir everyone has left the building now.

Andrew: Okay good then we can lea...

The suit shut down and Andrew fell down and the building on him.

A few hours later the suit got a little power back and was able to fly home with Andrew unconscious in it.

in New York also

Jake and Sarah got down to the building where it has been taken hostages.

Jake eavesdropped to the police talking

Police: There's about thirty hostages in there, and seven armed men, they want ten million dollars and a helicopter.

Jake: There are thirty hostages in there and seven armed men.

Sarah: I think I've found a way in, you see that window? if we run fast we can jump in there.

Jake: Dont you think we should think of something quiter?

Sarah: We dont have time to think, these peoples lives are hanging on this. We got to do something now.

Jake: You're right, okay lets do it.

Jake and Sarah tries to sneak in to the restricted area.

Police: Hey get back you can't be here!

Jake: Sorry for this.

Jake pushes the police so he falls to the ground and Jake and Sarah runs to the building and jumps in through the window.

Sarah: I think their upstairs.

Jake and Sarah takes the stairs and goes up six floors.

Jake: Why the hell do they have to do this so high, If I didn't have dads super serum in me I would be done now.

Sarah: Shhh, be quiet! look there they are, now we have to think fast for a attack plan..

Jake runs in to the other room where the armed men are, He jumps and kicks one man takes his gun and throws in an other mans head. the other five armed men start shooting at him and jake takes cover behind a desk.

Jake screaming: You think you can help out here?

Sarah runs in to the room grabs a chair rips it apart and throws it at two men.

While two men are still shooting at jake who's hiding behind a desk the third man takes out a knife and runs against sarah trying to stab her, he's pretty fast for a normal person and tries to stab her in the leg when she grabs his arm and punches him unconscious.

The police talking through a walkie talkie to the armed men: The helicopter you asked for is on the roof and ready.

The two men goes to the stairs pointing their guns at the desk Jake is behind until they disappear.

Jake: Are you okay?

Sarah: Yeah, you take them I help the hostages, hurry now!

Jake takes a gun from one of the unconscious men and runs up through the stairs to the roof.

He see the two men in the helicopter, he starts shooting against it but nothing happens. he starts running against the helicopter which is slowly leaving the roof.

Jake jumps to the helicopter and hangs in the pole under it, one of the men starts shooting at him but misses, Jake is stuck and can't move because he is going to the get shot then.

He has absolutely no idea whats he is going to do.

When Sarah unties all the hostages she suddenly feels a gun pointing at her head.

Man with gun: You're done now little girl

Then a guy with wings flies in and kicks the man with the gun, it's Sam.

Sarah: Sam? you're him? you're the Falcon?

Sam: yes I am, where's Jake?

Jake still cant move because the man is shooting at him then he sees a bird of some kind, no its a man with wings.

Sam: Jake let go!

Jake: Sam? is that you?

Sam: yes, now let go!

Jake lets go and falls and Sam catches him

Jake: You..you're the Falcon

Sam: yep.

Sam flies back to the roof and leaves Jake there.

Sam: Go down and help you're sister, I take them.

Sam flies in to the helicopter and takes out the both men and flies the helicopter back to the building.

Sam flies back to the building and flies them both home.

in new Mexico

The men starts shooting at Torunn, she starts swinging her sword really fast dodging the bullets

Torunn: Hide behind the car Mom!

Jane hides behind the car while Torunn takes out all the mens guns throwing the sword to the ground and knocking the men unconscious.

More and more cars starts coming, instead of ten there are a hundred men now, Torunn takes her sword raising it so high she can and lightning comes from the sky in to her sword and she swings it to the ground making an explosion.

She fainted but the other men died, luckily her mom made it, but it came more men and kidnapped her. Torunn were down for hours until she waked up and wondered what happened, she saw bodies all around and started looking for her mom.

Torunn: Mom! Mom! Where are you?

She hears a phone ringing she picks it up and answers

Man on the phone: Hey Torunn, we have your mother.

Torunn: You leave her alone! understand? I will kill each and everyone of you if you don't let her go right now!

Man on the phone: Oh we will let her go, as soon as you surrender to us.

Torunn: Okay, where will we meet?

Man on the phone: just wait right where you are.

After two hours of waiting ten big cars came to the place. five men stepped out of each car.

Torunn: Let my mother go NOW.

Man: Drop your sword and get down on your knees and we let her go right away

Torunn dropped her sword got down on her knees.

Her mom got out of the car.

Jane: Torunn!

Torunn: Mother! don't you worry everything will be alright, I will kill all of them one day.

Man: Yeah sure, when pigs fly.

Ten men surrounded her and put on her big special handcuffs.

Man: this is special kind of handcuffs made for... well stronger persons like yourself.

Torunn: This handcuffs is not strong enough.

Man: And how do you know that.

Torunn ripped apart the handcuffs and took down the men that were surrounding her. people started shooting at her and she took down every single one of them without her sword.

Torunn: Well that was easy, MOM!

Torunn saw her mother bleeding from her stomach, She ran to her.

Torunn: Mother no this is not happening! NOO!

Jane: It's okay honey, it's okay.

Torunn: You are going to be okay, I promise you are going to be okay!

Jane: We both know I'm not, but it's okay Torunn, I love you

Torunn picked up the phone she had spoke with the man on earlier, she called 911.

Torunn: An ambulance is on their way so you're going to be okay mother. Mother?

Jane layed in her daughters arms with her eyes closed and mouth open.. she was gone-

Torunn: (crying) NOO! Please don't leave me! I cant live with out you! No No No please!

In Africa

All the men were shooting at Mark (the Hulk) and he took Cath, jumped away and put her to safety, then he jumped back started punching everything and everyone around him. The Military showed up. They started shooting with tanks at him but nothing left even a scratch.

Then they pulled the biggest weapon they had, a present from Tony Stark a few years ago if they ever got problems with the new Hulk. The Hulk Buster Armor. The Hulk Buster flew against Hulk smashing him to the ground. The hulk took the Hulk buster throwing it in to a building. the Hulk Buster flew back and started shooting at the Hulk making him slower then grabbing him and throwing him in to a wall. The Hulk took the Hulk Buster armor and ripped it apart.

The Hulk ran against the military.

when Cath stepped in front of him.

Cath: Don't! I know I just met you but I know you don't want to do this, please Mark, don't do this.

The Hulk looked at Cath, he was slowly turning into Mark, he made a big jump away from the military and ran away from them turning smaller and smaller.

in a farm somewhere

Francis and Ashley ran towards the direction the woman had pointed.

Ashley: I see them, we got to be careful and silent.

Francis: You go there behind the tree and I hide behind that rock, when I shoot the men to the right you shoot the men on the left.

Ashley: Okay got it.

Francis ran behind a rock and Ashley behind the tree, just when Francis were about to shoot the men a man sneaks up behind him and puts him in a headlock trying to make him faint.

Francis takes the arrow he was about to shoot and stabs the man in the leg with it turns around punching him with the bow in the face so he fells unconscious.

All the other men sees Francis and starts shooting at him and he hides behind the rock

Ashley: (thinking) good work Francis

Ashley starts shooting at them and they turn around shooting at her instead.

Francis runs down to the men and starts fighting them

Ashley runs down to help francis when two men takes out metal sticks running against her but she takes out both of them easily.

A man then throws a bomb at them

Francis: Ashley RUN!

They both run away from the bomb and it explodes making Ashley fly in to a tree and Francis fly in to a rock leaving them both unconscious and everybody else dead.


	3. The Message

The Avengers: Next Generation

Im sorry for not posting for a long while. I didnt think anyone liked so I stopped. I hope atleast somone likes it.

At the lab

Andrew woke in his lab

Andrew: Wha...what happened?

Jarvis: You saved them sir, that's what happened.

Andrew: But how did I get here? I just remember my suit shutting down.

Jarvis: Well it took a few hours but I were able to recharge the suit enough to fly you back home.

Andrew: Thank you Jarvis.

Jarvis: You're already on the news sir, you're a hero.

Jarvis turned on a big screen and it was a picture of Andrews fathers Iron Man suit and the title were "New Iron Man saved innocent people".

Andrew: Nice! Hey what's that next to it?

An article next to the one about Andrew was about a twin couple who saved hostages with the help of the Falcon

Andrew: Jake and Sarah Rogers? Wait isn't Rogers from Steve Rogers? As in Captain America?

Jarvis: Well there are other people named Rogers you know. but yes it's them.

Andrew: And they saved people today to?

Jarvis: Yes they did.

Andrew: Are there more children of the Avengers out there?

Jarvis: Your father told me that every avenger has children somewhere.

Andrew: Jarvis, I want you to find them all.

At their apartment

Sam: What were you thinking? You could have died!

Jake: We just wanted to do good

Sam: I dont care! I told you to stay out of it! But you didn't listen!

Sarah: We couldn't let innocent people die, you of all people should understand, Falcon!

Jake: Yeah when were you going to tell us that?

Sam: I weren't! I'm not Falcon anymore. That life is over. It died years ago. But thats not the point! You dont do that stuff understand? Thats the cops job!

Jake: Yeah looked like they handled it real good! we had it handled in a way they never could!

Sam: Yeah it really looked like you had it handled when your sister had a gun to her head and you were hanging from a freakin helicopter with somone shooting at you!

Jake: So you're telling me my parents never got in trouble? You're telling me they did everything perfect? and you never failed to? yeah maybe it got worse than we thougth but thats not a reason to stop! I thought a real hero never gives up. But what do I know I'm just a kid!

Jake walked out and slammed the door.

Sarah ran after him

Sarah: Jake wait!

Jake: Why? So Sam can yell at us?

Sarah: It's just me. I dont care what he says. I wanna keep doing this.

Jake: Good, cause I need you sis.

Both Jake and Sarah got a text message on their phones.

It was the same text message

Unknown: If you want to save the world meet me at the old factory down the fifth. And come alone... A

At the hospital

Torunn was at the hospital, a doctor walked to her

Torunn: How is she?

Doctor: We couldnt do anything, I'm sorry.

Torunn cried. She ran outside the hospital. She was so sad and angry. She wanted to know who those men were and what they wanted her. She got back to the place where it happened. The men were still there. all dead. She saw a badge on one of them, It was S.H.I.E. badge. But she didnt know what S.H.I.E.L.D was. But no matter what, she were going to find them and find out what they wanted her. She got a text message.

Unknown: I know who you are. I know what you can do. And I know what happened. If you want revenge and save the world meet me in New York, I already sent a jet for you. And come alone...A

In Africa

Mark was hiding. He was scared. He didnt' want to be the Hulk. He didn't want the military to chase him. He just wanted to be normal. He heard someone walking, he got more scared and scared but it was just Cath

Cath: Here you are

Mark: What are you doing here? You saw what happened, I'm a monster.

Cath: You're not a monster. You just have bad luck, and I care about you.

Mark: You just met me. I mean I care about you to but you're just so nice and you dont even know me.

Cath: I know you're a good guy, who is being chased for the wrong reason.

Cath got a text message.

Unknown: I know who you are, and I know who you're friend are. If you want to protect him. come to new york. I have already sent a jet for you...A

In the woods

Ashley woke up seeing everyone dead. She saw her brother lying on the ground. She ran to him

Ashley: FRANCIS!

She started to shake him and slap him in the face to wake and he did.

Francis: Ow, what just happened?

Ashley: You're alive!

Francis looked around

Francis: Well I guess we made it.

They returned to the farm.

Laura: Omg you are okay! I heard the explosion. What happened?

Ashley: They threw a bomb. But we stopped them.

Laura: I'm so happy you're okay.

Francis: Ehh it was easy.

Both Francis and Ashley got a text message.

Unkown: I know what you can do. If you want to save the world come to new york. I'd already sent a jet for you. and come alone...A


End file.
